


to make one heart of two

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Sailor Moon Crystal - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I don't want to be the kind to hesitate, be too shy, wait too late / I don't care what they say other lovers do / I just want to dance with you</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	to make one heart of two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ataratah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataratah/gifts).



> _I want to dance with you / twirl you all around the floor / that's what they intended dancing for / I just want to dance with you / I want to dance with you / hold you in my arms once more / that's what they invented dancing for / I just want to dance with you_
> 
>  
> 
> —George Strait, "I Just Want To Dance With You"

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/zmbyVCj.jpg)


End file.
